Shaolin Monk
Wang Wei Alfred Hsing }} "The Monk's skill is used to purge evil. No more and no less." -Eric Chen, Kung Fu master-historian A Shaolin Monk, the ultimate kung-fu killing machine from China; A Māori Warrior, fierce, unforgiving slayer of the South Seas. Stats *Height: 5'7 *Weight: 145 pounds *Armor: none *Gear: 5 lbs *Symbol: Icon-Chinese Yin-Yang Weapons 692 Deadliest Warrior: The Game *Close Range: Jian, Dao *Mid Range: Hook Swords, Staff *Long Range: Flying Knife, Sleeve Arrow *Special Weapons: Emei Piercers *Armor: Monk Robes, Buddhist Robes *Brutal Finisher: The Shaolin monk stabs his opponent's chest with the Emei Piercers many times as possible, and then drops the Emei on the ground and grabs his Jian or Dao slashes his opponent in a speed, flashy way, and then stab his opponent on the stomach then pulls out the Jian or Dao as his opponent drops dead and bow with his left hand and pray for peace in Mandarin. History The Buddhist monk Bátuó (aka: Buddhabhadra) came to China (from either India or South Nepal) in 464 AD. 31 years later Emperor Xiaowen of Northern Wei, who was a devote Buddhist, funded the construction of the Shaolin Monastery in 495 AD. Batuo was the first abbot of this monastery and taught his monks kung fu, although it is likely that the martial art existed centuries before. Bodhidharma would arrive at the Shaolin Temple in 527 AD, but instead of living at the temple he would spend 9 years meditating at a cave wall. The other monks would construct a room inside the cave, where Bodhidharma would meditate within for another 4 years. Bodhidharma's focus on inaction, nothingness and meditation were his methods in teaching the other monks at the temple Zen Buddhism. According to legend: Bodhidharma survived 2 assassination attempts when his enemies tried to poison him. When Bodhidharma was aware of this, he decided to intentionally allow the assassins to poison him a third time: dying at 150 years old (Bodhidharma's age at his death is however debatable). Bodhidharma is sometimes credited with introducing kungfu to the Shaolin Monastery, although this is disputed. https://youtu.be/AKmcjzdjQWQ The Shaolin Monks were Buddhists who lived in the Shaolin Monastery in China. In the Shaolin Monastery, there were many expensive antiques and the temples had plenty of luxurious donations. As a result, it attracted thieves, and sometimes armies. The Shaolin Monks began training in Kung Fu to defend themselves by travelling around China, inviting Chinese martial arts experts to stay in Shaolin for 3 years. As a result, they had created a martial art style known as Shaolin kung fu which became popular till this day. However their Buddhist beliefs prevented the Shaolin Monks from ever being the aggressor in battle. The Tang Dynasty was seen as a dark age for Buddhists as the Tang wanted to spread Confucianism and so repressed the Buddists and demanded the monasteries to empty their wealth to the state. The Shaolin faced discrimination in Maoist China when religion and relics were targeted by the government and Red Guard, but today the Shaolin are well respected. They still train in Kung Fu, but they do it for public entertainment and meditation primarily. Simulated Battle The battle begins with the Shaolin Monk training in a field when he hears someone making loud noises. He investigates and finds the Māori Warrior performing his "Ka Mate" haka. The Monk watches as the Māori dances in front of him. The Māori Warrior then sticks his tongue out at him, which means that he is going to eat him. The Monk slowly walks up to the Māori, which prompts him to raise his Stingray Spear in defense. The Monk calmly bows to him intending to avoid a conflict, but the Māori only responds by charging at him and wildly swinging his spear. The monk swiftly moves and does back-flips to dodge the Māori's spear. The Māori Warrior sticks his tongue out at the Monk again, but the Monk remains calm as he reaches into his sleeve and pulls out a meteor hammer and begins to swing it around. He tries to bend it around his leg and strike the Māori, but the Stingray Spear intercepts the blow. The Islander prepares to swing the Stingray Spear again, but the Shaolin Monk swings the meteor hammer and wraps it around the spear. The two pull on the rope to gain control of the Stingray Spear. The Māori then angrily throws the Spear, causing the Monk to fall back. The Monk quickly back-flips to keep his balance and remain standing. He makes a run for the trees, forcing the Māori to give chase. The Shaolin Monk finds his Twin Hooks and Wax-wood Staff behind a tree and picks them up before resuming his escape. He eventually stops and turns to fight the Māori Warrior, who is now armed with his Taiaha. He quickly pulls out his Whip Chain and begins to swing it at the Māori Warrior. The Māori blocks the blows before the Shaolin Monk charges at him and swings fiercely. The Māori Warrior jumps out of the way and watches the Monk drop to the floor. He tries to close in with his Taiaha, but the Monk swings the Whip Chain above him, keeping the Māori at bay. Eventually, he bounces his body into the air briefly and swings the chain under him. He wraps it around the Māori Warrior's Taiaha and pulls at it. The Māori manages to hold on to his weapon and uses it to pull the chain out of the monk's hand, but the distraction allows the Monk to get back up. Back on his feet, the Shaolin ducks as the Maori swings the back end of the Taiaha at him. The Māori thrusts his Taiaha at the monk's back, but the Monk easily slides under it and runs to grab his Staff and Twin Hooks. The Māori runs after the Monk, chasing him to a more open field. Eventually, the Shaolin Monk throws his Twin Hooks to the ground and springs into a fighting stance with his Staff. The Māori watches as the Shaolin Monk begins to twirl his Staff around. The two begin to swing their weapon at the other, continuously blocking each other's blows. Eventually, the Taiaha breaks the Shaolin Monk's Staff, leaving the Monk without a weapon. The Monk slowly backs up, and the Māori begins to fiercely attack him. The Monk tries to dodge the Taiaha, but eventually gets hit. The Māori Warrior tries to sweep the Shaolin Monk off his feet, but the Monk flips into the air to avoid the blow. The Monk picks up his Twin Hooks, and readies himself as the Māori tries to attack again. He effortlessly blocks the Taiaha before hooking it with both swords and kicking the Islander away, pulling the Taiaha out of his hands. The Māori tries to come at him, but the Monk links the Twin Hooks together and swings it, cutting into the Māori's stomach. The Māori becomes infuriated and charges at the Shaolin Monk, tackling him to the floor. The Shaolin Monk forces the fierce warrior off of him and quickly jumps back up, following up with a side jump-kick to the Maori's chest. The Monk pulls out his Emei Piercers as the Māori scrambles to grab his Shark Tooth club and Mere Club. Both warriors assume a fighting stance and slowly advance to each other. The Māori tries to frantically swings at the Monk, who grabs his arm and pulls the Mere Club from his hand. The Māori Warrior swings his Shark Tooth Club and hits the Monk across the chest. Undeterred, the Monk quickly spins one of his Emei Piercers, distracting the Māori for a second and allowing the Monk to punch him in the gut. The Monk tries to stab the Māori, but is blocked by the Shark Tooth Club. He spins around and elbows the Māori, causing him to flinch. The Monk then grabs both of his Emei Piercers and stabs him in both the neck and temple. He pulls out his Piercers and watches the Māori fall to the floor. Tired, the Monk only bows his head at the dead Māori Warrior. Expert's Opinion According to experts, even though most of the Maori's weapons were better designed to kill, the Shaolin Monk's victory was due to his steel weapons (namely his twin hook swords which scored the most kills in the simulation) were incredibley effective against the unarmored Maori. Aside from that, the Shaolin Monk's combat techniques are more superior than that of the Maori's even though the latter is stronger. Back For Blood The Shaolin Monk was considered for the Back for Blood Ancient matchup considering the twin hooks scored more kills than any other weapon in the season, but was dismissed for his passive nature, lack of armor, and the fact that most of his weapons weren't designed to kill (other than the twin hooks and to a degree the emei piercers). Trivia *The Shaolin Monk made a cameo in the Musketeer/Ming Warrior episode as the Ming Warriors were trained under Shaolin Kung Fu. *Shaolin Monks learned to protect their vital and vulnerable organs in extreme ways, including their crotch and neck. Shaolin even hang themselves with a noose as a form of training their necks. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o-JqUpfFx-E * The Shaolin Monk Bodhidharma/Buddhabhadra claimed to have meditated and stared at a cave wall for 9 years. * There is a famous story of a boy (though his name has been forgotten) who entered the Shaolin. He was ordered to slap water on a daily basis. Bored and bitter by this useless training, he demanded to be properly trained. During a family visit; his relatives hounded him, asking him to show-off his new martial art skills. But when he declared 'I learned nothing' he slapped the wooden table and broke it in half: thanks to his training. * It was common for infertile concubines to be outcasted, as the role of concubines were to produce children for the noblemen they were owned by. Many former concubines became Buddhist Monks, as they did not discriminate against these women. One example of a former concubine would be invited back to her hometown and eventually become the Chinese Empress Wu Zetian. * The Shaolin Monk is the only combatant with a non-canon death; An extra scene shown before the final battle features the Maori striking the Shaolin with the Shark Tooth Club which sends the Monk spinning to the ground. It does not actually appear in the final battle and may actually be the alternate finish to the simulated battle if the final decision were in the favor of the Maori Warrior. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tG9phE42XvU Category:Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Ancient Asian Warriors Category:Surviving Ancient Warriors Category:Victorious Warriors Category:Season 1 Category:Asian Warriors Category:Unarmored Ancient Warriors Category:Freedom Fighters